


The Kissing Booth

by lettalady



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady





	The Kissing Booth

You end up manning the kissing booth after spending all morning painting anything that was requested onto adorable little faces. You’d jumped at the chance to utilize your artistic skills when you heard that the local children’s hospital wanted to celebrate the beginning of summer with the kids. 

You only narrowly missed being assigned to the dunk tank. Thankfully someone else had drawn the short straw there. You definitely aren’t dressed for that, though it might have helped to wash away some of the paint now speckling your skin. You’d used the back of your hands and forearms as a canvas for the colors while figuring out each child’s request. 

A tiger? You’ve got it. A pink and yellow butterfly. No problem. Spiderman? A bit more complex, but ok. More and more requests for superheroes start popping up between the more standard fare. Ironman. Batman. The Flash? You had to think how to make that one work – otherwise she would just end up looking like Daredevil. Can you make me Hulk? You’d shaded his face in different tones of green to give him a Hulk-rage type of look. 

You’re still smiling to yourself and scratching flecks of paint from your skin when a shadow blocks the sunlight. You just sat down at the booth, you haven’t even gotten your head adjusted to the change of pace. 

“I hear you’re the artist behind all the superheroes among us today.” 

You pause trying to remove the green paint from your arm to consider the accent, trying to place it. “I am.” You respond before looking up to see who you were talking to. Blue jeans. White button up shirt. Tall. Gorgeous. Tom Hiddleston. Your brain has stopped taking stock of what your eyes were processing to register that thought. Tom Hiddleston! 

He is nodding approvingly. “Those smiles. For a little while they’ve forgotten why they’re here – they’re kids again.” 

You’d gone from contented smile to dumbfounded expression, now you’re on to biting back a goofy grin. When he pauses you realize you need to say something in reply. “I thought I was going to be able to get away with the usual small smiley face, heart, or – I thought maybe the full face butterfly or pirate would have been the most challenging thing they’d ask for. I hope no one minds the full face makeup. I – didn’t really ask permission first. Once they started asking, I didn’t want to say no.” No one had come over to complain – yet. 

Tom is nodding, listening so intently to your answer that you’re afraid he’s staring at paint on your face or something. “We’re fortunate to have an artist with such fandom knowledge at her fingertips. Though I have a feeling you won’t be at this booth for long…” You lean out of the booth to look back at the face painting station to see the children looking around, and the man that had taken your place point in your direction. “It looks like you’re going to be summoned back, soon.” Then his eyes flick to the sign that sits to your left. 

Kissing Booth. 

_Oh._


End file.
